


And so the Story Goes

by Darkicedragon



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a Witch, they told me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so the Story Goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silencedancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/gifts).



> Spoilers for the movie.

You are a Witch, they told me. Well, _that_ wasn't any news to me; it wasn't hard to _not_ notice how things…changed around me, how, what other people wanted, I could _make_ with a thought and a snap of my fingers. 

It was all instinct; I just knew what ingredients were needed for what spell and what effects they would have when I saw them. And that was the same with my magic; I had known how to animate my toys before I was five, my stuffed crow becoming my constant companion throughout my many years. 

The thing was, while my magic came to me naturally, there was always a…twist in the tale, as it were. Or tail, as my customers often found out. And it was that twist that made me have set up shop elsewhere after every purchase. Not that it was _my_ fault, no – my customers got what they wanted. Just, not _quite_ what they expected.

 _Bears_. Nearly everything I tried to make was tied to bears. If I made a doll? A bear in a blue dress. Food? A banquet – in the shape of a bear. Gold? It had the design of a bear engraved on both sides. 

It got worse the more I used my magic, the older I grew. A blanket I conjured turned into a bear rug; a chair I made took on the shape of a towering bear (but, oh, was it nice to sit on! I'd only had that for a week before it was snapped up by a nice chap by the name of Arthur. He'd commissioned me out of a big table as well. Good tipper). 

When my magic started to turn _people_ into bears, well, I had to be a little more reserved in what I did after that. But never mind, never mind! That's all in the past now. 

Now then, dear reader, is there something around here that you like the look of? There's a discount! Offered for this day only!


End file.
